


Worth the Wait

by Shinigamishi



Category: Slayers (anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamishi/pseuds/Shinigamishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gourry doesn't mind that she's not ready for a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prim_tan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prim_tan/gifts).



> For Prim_tan.

Lina didn't squirm in her sleep as much when she was with Gourry. She still sometimes kicked and shoved, but for the most part she settled for using his leg as a pillow. He did hope he'd manage to slip away before she woke up, though, because she had the tendency to freak out if she woke up close to him, even if she was the one who'd snuggled up to him in her sleep. He didn't mind the snuggling, though, and it was kind of worth it in the morning.

Gourry liked it when Lina was asleep. He liked it when she was awake, too, but when she was asleep he could tell her the things he couldn't tell her normally. He could tell her how sweet she could be when she wasn't angry. How he knew she never really hit him hard but he pretended it'd really hurt anyway. How he actually remembered more than he let on, but she was so beautiful when she was irritated, with the fiery look in her eyes; and she always, always explained even when she was mad at him. Most of all, he could tell her how much he loved her without fear of scaring her away.

He knew she loved him back. He'd known even before what she'd done to save him from Hellmaster. But he also knew that Lina wasn't that good with romance and love. He knew she was still coming to terms with it.

That was okay. He was happy enough as they were. Traveling together and fighting bandits and taking turns with watch when it was time to camp out. Someday, when she was ready, maybe there'd be kisses and other things, but he didn't mind waiting.

It was more than worth it to wait for her.


End file.
